A Gift From the Past
by sevlily4ever
Summary: Right after Snape is ordered to kill Dumbledore, he runs into an eight year old Harry Potter from the past. How will this change his relationship with present-day Harry? How will he deal with the task he must do while taking care of a child?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A Gift From The Past**

**Chapter 1**

Severus Snape was tired. No, he was exhausted, and he knew that even if he slept for a whole day, the weariness would not leave him. Not bothering to turn on any lights, he sat on his armchair in the house in Spinner's End and sighed, grateful from the respite that came from the absence of Wormtail constantly lurking about.

Even that was poor consolation for what had gone on tonight at Dumbledore's office. How could Dumbledore possibly expect him to do what he had asked of him? For years, he had ignored his own comforts, his own life to do Dumbledore's bidding. In those years, he had actually become attached to the old man and to ask this of him now?

"_Certainly not. You must kill me"_

Growling in frustration, Snape grabbed his robes and stormed out of the house, unable to stay there an instant longer with his thoughts and refusing to go back to his quarters at Hogwarts, which were too close to where Dumbledore was.

It was raining slowly outside, but ignoring his discomfort, Snape walked on briskly as was his habit. Inevitably, he ended up at the old playground where he had first met Lily. Unable to stop himself, he glanced at the swing set where Lily had displayed that enormous bout of accidental magic the day they had met.

He stopped short and lit his wand. A small figure sat bundled up on the swing where Lily had once sat, shivering periodically as the raindrops splattered down. A child? Severus blinked. What was a child doing here in the rain in the middle of the night?

He wasn't in the mood to deal with errant children right now so he ignored the prodding from his conscience (did he really still have one, he thought wryly) and was about to turn away when he noticed something peculiar. A blue light of some sort was now above the head of the child and seemed to be protecting him from the rain.

"A wizard," he said out loud, unable to believe the irony.

* * *

Harry was cold and wet and had no idea how he had gotten here. One moment he was at the Dursley's house in his cupboard and the next, he was in this playground in the rain in the middle of the night! Aunt Petunia would kill him. She would think he had tried to run away. She never believed it when he told her the strange things that happened to him. Like the time he had ended up on the roof at school.

Harry had seen nothing around him so he sat down on a swing and decided to wait till the rain stopped. After all, summer rain wasn't that bad. Until of course you were soaked in it, as he was now. He closed his eyes, imagining the rain had stopped. He couldn't even feel it anymore in fact. Maybe it had stopped, but no, he still heard it. He opened his eyes and sighed as water kept pouring down. But really, he still couldn't feel it. He looked up, wondering if the clouds had parted above him and instead saw a blue sort of haze that seemed to be protecting him from the rain.

"Ahhh!" he yelled in surprise and fell off the swing onto the muddy ground. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness were black boots before him in the mud.

* * *

When Harry managed to open his eyes again, the first thing he noticed were the books. Shelves and shelves of books all around. He couldn't possibly be at the Dursleys' house, he decided. He sat up groggily, fumbling around for his glasses.

"Here," said a voice coming from a great black blob. Harry reached out and suddenly his glasses were in his hand. He quickly put them on and looked up at the blob that had now taken the shape of a formidable, bat-like man.

"Thank you," he said politely.

"Drink this," Snape said handing him a cup of steaming liquid. Harry took it and the smell of chocolate wafted into his nostrils. The Dursleys had never let him have hot chocolate. He took in a big sip ignoring the burn on his tongue. He licked his lips and smiled unconsciously. It was delicious.

"What were you doing out in the middle of the rain?" Snape now asked.

Harry bit his lip. "I don't know, sir. One minute I was at home in my cupboard and the next I was out there."

Snape stared in shock. This child had apparated! And then right afterwards had created a shield charm. Obviously this boy had potential.

"Sorry, sir, but who are you?" Harry asked nervously, suddenly realizing that this man was a stranger through the bubble of happiness the chocolate had brought him.

"You may call me Professor Snape. And your name?" Snape asked curiously.

"It's Harry, sir – Harry Potter," Harry said, wondering what this man taught. He looked like a scary professor.

The man stared at him. Then, in a swift movement he had a stick in his hand, which was pointed right at Harry. "You're lying," he snarled, "Who are you really?"

Harry gulped, unsure of what to say. Why wouldn't the Professor Snape believe he was who he said he was? He was now waving his stick in strange motions and muttering. Was this man mad? Harry had to get out of here. Aunt Petunia had warned him about people like this.

"Please, sir," he said standing up and getting ready to bolt, "I just want to get back to my Aunt and Uncle's house. They live in Privet Drive."

Snape blinked at him. "Come with me," he said suddenly and grabbed Harry's arm tightly before dragging him to the fireplace. He threw some kind of powder in and it immediately burst into flames. He was now dragging Harry closer towards it. He was stepping inside it! Harry struggled madly but the man's grip was too tight. He closed his eyes as he entered the flames and then the world started spinning.

* * *

"Dumbledore!" Snape yelled as he stepped out of the fireplace, still dragging Harry behind him.

The boy, who had been clutching onto him hard as they flooed, now began to struggle and cry out, "Let me go!"

Snape obliged as at that moment the weary old face of the Headmaster appeared, posed in a fuchsia dressing gown.

"Severus? Back again so soon?" he said smiling. "What's the matter?" he asked, his smile slipping from his face as he took in Snape's pale one.

"I found this child in Cokeworth," Snape said pointing to Harry, who was staring at the Headmaster, his mouth wide open.

The Headmaster looked confused. "I don't understand, Severus," he said.

Snape growled in frustration. "Look at him closely."

Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes fell to rest on the boy who began to fidget uncomfortably. Dumbledore took a step closer, but the boy moved behind Snape, clutching tightly onto his black robes and hiding from the Headmaster.

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat, "would you care for a lemon drop?" he asked, holding out the piece of candy to Harry. Harry slowly began to move from behind Snape and looked at the candy in Dumbledore's hand and then up to Snape, as if asking for approval.

Snape ignored him. The boy moved forward and took the candy from Dumbledore's hand, quickly popping it into his mouth.

"What's your name, child?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Harry Potter, sir," Harry said hesitantly.

"I've performed all the revealing charms on him and there is no sign of deceit," Snape cut in.

Harry frowned. "Why does everyone to think I'm lying? I know perfectly well what my name is!" he said indignantly.

Dumbledore smiled. "I apologize, Harry. May I ask you how old you are?"

"Eight, sir," Harry said, more boldly now that it seemed the old man believed him.

"I see," Dumbledore said gravely. "Would you mind telling me what year it is, Harry?"

Harry stared. These people were all barmy. "It's 1988."

"Impossible," Snape muttered incredulously.

"Well," said Dumbledore, stroking his long beard, "It seems we have a time traveller in our midst."

* * *

A/N: Hope it was good! Let me know what you thought in a review (I like those). Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry had once again explained to them that he had no idea how he'd gotten to this place, that freaky stuff just seemed to happen to him. He expected them to be incredulous or accuse him of lying, but instead they had only exchanged glances. The old man, Dumbledore, he had introduced himself as, had said something about time travelling. Harry had never been more confused. It simply wasn't possible to travel through time!

"It's not possible to travel through time," Snape seethed, "Accidental magic is usually based on a spell, but there is no spell to take a person forward through time."

"No spell we know of," Dumbledore corrected, "After all, we have not yet uncovered all the depths and possibilities of magic."

Spells? Magic? "But magic doesn't exist!" Harry blurted out.

"Of course it does, Potter," Snape snapped, "How do you think your parents died?"

"My – my parents died in a car crash," Harry stammered. "How do you know about my parents?" He was starting to panic now. What was going on? He looked from the crazy old man with the dead, black hand to Snape's snarling face and ran for the door.

He slammed it open and bolted down the stairs running and running wildly around, down staircases through hallways until suddenly, he stopped.

He seemed to be in a hall with four long tables going through the length and one long table at the front facing the four. Floating candles had illuminated the moment he had run in and as he looked up, he could see the night sky twinkling with stars above him. He stood and turned on the spot. This couldn't be real.

" 'ello, there," said a cheerful voice, "you look a little too young t'be a student."

Harry's mouth fell open at the sight of the giant of a man in front of him. He took a few steps back. "A – a student? What is this place?" he asked shakily.

The man looked at him surprised, "This 'ere's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry o'course."

"A school of magic?" Harry said in awe.

"The very best. No finer school and no finer headmaster'n Dumbledore." Hagrid said proudly.

"You mean the old man with the long beard? Is he like Merlin?" Harry asked.

"O'course not. Though he comes close if yeh ask me. Hey now, what are you doing here on your own anyway?" Hagrid asked.

"Professor Snape brought me here but I sort of ran away," Harry said sheepishly.

"Did you now," Hagrid chuckled, "Well let's get you back to Professor Dumbledore's office then." Professor Dumbledore had told him to look out for a child roaming the castle on his own. This boy looked familiar but Hagrid simply couldn't place where he had seen him before.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Harry asked the man as they walked.

"Call me Hagrid. I'm th' Care o' Magical Creatures Professor," he said proudly. Harry immediately liked Hagrid.

They walked the rest of the way in silence as Harry looked around in awe at the moving portraits, the suits of armor and he swore he saw a pearly white ghost once.

" 'ere 'e is, Professors," Hagrid said proudly, leading Harry into the office.

"Ah, thank you, Hagrid, we'll take it from here," Dumbledore said. "Well, young Harry, you gave Professor Snape and myself quite a fright, running away," he began once Hagrid had left, "perhaps we should clear some things up first. What has your aunt told you about your parents?"

"That they were drunken bums who died in a car crash," Harry answered.

A silver instrument on Dumbledore's desk exploded. "Severus, control yourself," Dumbledore warned.

Snape clenched his fist and gave a single nod before turning towards the window. Harry looked at him curiously.

"What about your parents names, Harry? Did she tell you?"

Harry frowned. "Aunt Petunia never told me. She never mentions them."

"I see," Dumbledore regarded him carefully over his half-moon spectacles. "It's late right now so I won't ask you anymore questions. Do you mind waiting outside, Harry?"

Harry nodded and walked out the door.

Dumbeldore then turned to Snape. "Severus, you understand the need for secrecy in this matter of course."

"Obviously," Snape snapped.

"Then you understand that you will have to take the boy back to your house."

"What!" Severus turned towards him furiously.

"No one else can know and we have to keep him somewhere until we figure out how to send him back."

"And I am the only option. You ask too much of me. What if I refuse to do it anymore?"

"Severus," Dumbledore said gently, "I understand that the burden upon you is great but what else do you propose we do with him? I must leave tomorrow to pick up Harry, and then I must research a way to send this Harry back."

"Well he could – " he stopped. Any suggestion sounded foolish given he need for complete secrecy. For the first time, Snape was at a loss for words. He looked at Dumbledore and for the first time saw a tired old man who had as much of a burden on his back as he did. He sighed in defeat.

"It is no coincidence you found him in Cokeworth," Dumbledore said quietly, "and I believe you are the only one uniquely qualified to tell him what he need to know. I will have to ask Hagrid about how much the boy knew when he collected him."

"Tell him? What about the dangers of time travel?" Snape stared at Dumbledore in surprise.

"If the need arises, we will obliviate him," Dumbledore said. "I will check for signs of an obliviation on Harry Potter from our time. If the accidental magic worked the way a time turner does, we will know."

"But what way other than a time turner can be used to travel through time?" Snape asked incredulously.

"I don't know, Severus. After all, it is impossible to use a time turner to travel forward in time. Now, then there is much work for both of us to get on with."

"Where do I take him then?" Snape asked stiffly.

"For now, he will be fine at Spinner's End I believe. It will be nice for him to see the place where his mother grew up."

* * *

A/N: A reviewer for the last chapter told me the chapter was too short. Unfortunately this is shorter. I apologize but I like to upload at good stopping points. It's a good motivator to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Severus walked out of the office and saw the boy was riding the stairs to Dumbledore's office up and down. "Come along, Potter," he spat, "it's time to go."

"Where are we going, Professor Snape?" Harry asked politely as he reached the landing.

"Back to my house," Snape answered, leading them back to the office.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "it seems that you have travelled eight years in the future. As you might have deduced by now, you performed a feat of extraordinary magic. Professor Snape will answer any more questions you have once you get back to Spinner's End," he added as Harry was about to interrupt.

"Now," he continued, "we must find a way to send you back but in the mean time we deemed it appropriate that you go with Professor Snape. He knew your mother so I believe the two of you would have quite a bit to talk about." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

If Snape's glares could AK, Dumbledore would be dead sooner than he expected. Ignoring the shining look in the boy's eyes, Snape strode towards the fireplace and threw in the floo powder. He made to grab Harry but the boy pulled away.

"What is that stuff," Harry asked.

"Floo powder," Snape answered shortly, "it transports a person from one grate to another. Now hurry up, Potter, I haven't got all night."

Harry cautiously walked up and taking his chance, Snape grabbed him and pulled him along into the fireplace. Once again, the world began to spin.

* * *

The moment they arrived, the questions began. "What happened to my parents? Is what I did really magic? What was my mother's name? Was that place really a schoo – "

"Enough, Potter," Snape said, "it is late and I am tired. Therefore, you will hold your questions until tomorrow. Follow me."

Harry was dying to ask many many more questions but the adrenaline he had been running on soon wore off, replaced, by a terrible exhaustion that made him barely able to stand on his feet.

He followed Snape up a small staircase to a small room. Snape took out his stick and muttered something, causing sheets to appear on the bed. Harry's eyes widened as the stick now turned to him. He closed his eyes and felt a sudden rush of air. When he opened his eyes, he was in a fresh pair of pajamas.

"Goodnight, Potter," Snape said, closing the door behind him.

Harry blinked. Professor Snape was actually letting him sleep in a room? He had never slept in a place this big before. He looked around in awe at the gray paint peeling off the walls and ceiling. Other than the bed, there was an old wooden wardrobe and a desk that looked out through a window. It was too dark to see what was outside.

Harry was much too tired to explore anymore so he slowly lay down in the bed, his head comfortable touching a soft pillow, and closed his eyes. He thought about Professor Snape.

The man had been kind to him when he had first found him, but Harry noticed that the moment he had told him his name, the professor had become cold and distant.

Still, the man had saved him, given him hot chocolate and was now allowing him to stay in his house in an actual room. He couldn't be so bad, Harry decided, yawning widely. He was asleep a moment later.

* * *

Harry woke up groggily the next morning, wondering why Aunt Petunia hadn't woken him up yet. He grabbed his glasses from where they had been lying near his pillow and blinked as he took in his surroundings. This certainly wasn't his cupboard. Suddenly, yesterday's events hit him like a ton of bricks. He had somehow travelled to the future and was now staying with a mysterious man who apparently had known his mother. And he could do magic!

The last traces of sleep leaving him, Harry put on his socks and padded down the stairs. In the daylight, it was easier to see the small house. The living room where he had been yesterday was small, and covered with shelves of books lined around all the walls, and even cluttered parts of the floor. An old, threadbare armchair and a faded sofa sat near a cozy fireplace.

The smell of eggs frying led Harry's stomach to the kitchen where Professor Snape was waving his stick around. Harry watched in awe as two plates flew from a cabinet and set themselves down neatly on the table.

"Er," Harry said to get his attention.

Snape turned around and glared at him. "What are you waiting for, Potter. Sit down."

Harry obediently took a seat on one of the chairs as the eggs flew onto a platter near the sausages.

Snape took a seat across from Harry. "Well, Potter, are you going to eat or just stare at it?" Snape spat.

"Sorry, sir," Harry said quietly and took an egg and a sausage from the platter.

"Potter, I couldn't care less about your picky eating habits but Dumbledore will not like it if I starve you." Snape said, putting a couple more of each in Harry's plate before taking his own food.

Harry stared down at his plate. The Dursleys had never starved him but he had never been given this much. If there was anything extra, Dudley always took it. Quickly and hugrily, Harry began shoveling the food into his mouth.

"Try to eat like a human being," Snape said wryly.

Harry blushed, embarrassed. What must the professor think of him!

Snape watched Potter as he ate; now slowing down his pace. The boy never once looked up, continuing to stare down at his plate of food.

"He looks so thin," Dumbledore had sighed, "just as he did when he first came to Hogwarts. Make sure he eats well, Severus."

"Of course, Headmaster, I shall be at Potter's beck and call if there is anything he may need," Snape had said sarcastically.

The boy suddenly looked up and once again, Snape was met with the brilliant pair of green eyes. He scowled and proceeded to ignore Potter by reading the Prophet.

Harry waited for Professor Snape to finish before picking up both their plates and taking them to the sink to wash.

Snape looked up from his newspaper, startled at the sound of water running. He looked over and saw that Potter was washing the dishes. He stared for a few moments before deciding to let this enigma be.

Once Harry was finished he sat back down on his spot awkwardly, wondering what to do next. He wished the Professor would look up at him but he seemed engrossed in his newspaper and Harry knew better than to disturb someone who was reading the newspaper.

Harry looked closely, wondering what the professor was reading. He could make out a picture of a boy on the front cover. Wait, did the boy just move? Harry rubbed his eyes; he must have been seeing things. But when he looked again, he couldn't see the boy.

"P – Professor," he stammered, "are the pictures… what's wrong with the pictures?"

Snape quickly turned the paper over and saw what Harry had been looking at. He quickly closed the paper and folded it, knowing better than to allow the boy to see anything to do with his future self.

"The pictures are magic, Potter. They move," he said.

Harry stared hard at Snape, trying to will himself not to ask any questions.

Snape sighed. "Come along, Potter. Let's get this over with."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once they were seated in the living room, Severus turned to Harry, "Well, ask your questions," he said impatiently.

Years of being told not to ask questions made Harry blurt out the first one he could think of, "What's that stick you used to make my bed last night, and my pajamas and - "

"That _stick_, as you put it," Snape interrupted, scornfully, "is a wand. Witches and wizards use wands to channel their magic."

Harry nodded in understanding before blurting out the next one, "Why was that old man's hand black?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "That 'old man', is Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His hand is black because he experienced a nasty curse. Choose your next question wisely, Mr. Potter," he added, smirking.

Harry gulped. Professor Snape didn't seem the type to answer too many questions. He thought for a moment, remembering last night's conversation. "How do you and Professor Dumbledore know who I am?"

Severus blinked. That had actually been an intelligent question, and even if the boy might not know it, encompassed a lot of other questions he might have wanted to ask. "Potter, last night you travelled through time eight years in the future. Contrary to what your… relatives might have told you, magic does exist. I can do magic, therefore I am a wizard. Your parents, James and… Lily were wizards (or in your mother's case, a witch), as are you."

He paused to allow this information to sink in. "The wizarding world is hidden from non-magical people, who we call Muggles, in order to protect our magic. A few years back, one wizard decided that wizards could easily take control of the Muggle world. He killed many people and many great witches and wizards."

Severus took a deep breath; this part would be painful for both of them. "Your parents fought against this dark wizard and so he decided to kill them when you were a year old. On Halloween night, he entered their house and first killed your father."

Severus was now so absorbed in the story, he had forgotten who he was telling it to. "Your mother had taken you upstairs and was trying to barricade the door, but that did not stop him. He turned his wand on you, but she stood between you and him.

"He told her to move, but she… she pleaded for him to kill her instead. And he did. He killed her and then turned to you, but he could not kill you. The curse rebounded and killed him instead. You, an infant child, stopped the greatest dark lord and broke him of his powers, while somehow surviving the killing curse. The scar you have on your forehead is a mark of that night. After that, you and your scar became famous and you were given the title of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'."

Harry felt numb as he thought about what Professor Snape had said. His parents, James and Lily, hadn't died in a car crash; they had been murdered. But something didn't make sense. "Professor Snape, why did this dark wizard want to kill me?"

Severus, who had been immersed in his thoughts, looked up quickly and felt a wave of fury rush through him at the thought of this boy, a replica of his bloody father but with those green eyes that forced him to protect the boy. This boy was the reason for the constant guilt that plagued him from the time when he told the prophesy to the Dark Lord.

"Get out, Potter," he whispered.

Harry looked surprised, "But – "

"Now!" Severus shouted standing up, "and do not ask me that question again."

Harry quickly stood up and ran out the front door, closing the door softly behind him.

The moment Harry stepped out, he realized that he had never been in a worse scrape. He had no idea where he was and apparently he was several years in the future with nothing but the clothes on his back. He frowned. Did that mean that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were still alive? Probably. What if he tried to find a way back to Privet Drive? No, he decided.

He could see the playground where he had first been when Snape had found him. Maybe he should try to go back to that house near the playground where he had first found himself when he arrived in this time. If he went there, maybe he would be able to get back home.

* * *

Severus could feel the beginning of a splitting headache as soon as the boy left the room. He stood up, to go get the boy and tell him… what? Well he should still get the boy.

"Potter!" he called up the stairs.

No answer. The boy was probably sulking, Severus thought scoffing. "Potter, come down this instant!"

Typical, disobedient brat, Severus thought as he stalked angrily up the stairs. "Potter – " he began as he threw the door to Harry's room open, but stopped short as he saw it was empty.

He felt his blood run cold. "Potter!" he called out for the boy, opening the bathroom door. No Potter.

"Merlin help that boy if he's hiding under a bed," Severus muttered to himself. He drew his wand and cast "Homenum Revelio". Nothing. Harry Potter was no longer in the house.

* * *

Harry stood before the house, feeling a strange connection to it. It was a small, cozy looking house with a whitewashed fence beyond which wild flowers were growing in the unkempt garden. The once yellow paint on the house had faded and peeled.

Harry's eyes drew towards the second window on the second floor. He closed his eyes and in his mind's eye, he could make out a young woman with red hair, gazing out that window. "Mum," he whispered, and then the tears started flowing.

* * *

"Point me, Harry Potter," Severus muttered as he left the house. He was going to kill that brat once he got a hold of him. He followed the point me spell past the old playground to the familiar row of houses opposite. He stopped dead. The boy couldn't possibly have gone there… he had not even known the names of his parents until today!

Nevertheless, he walked on with stilted movements until he reached the house he knew he would eventually end up at. The old Evans house. After the Evans had passed away, Lily had inherited the house since Petunia had given up all rights to it. Lily had cast several charms upon it to make it invisible to Muggles.

The house looked just as Severus remembered it, even though for years now he had made it a point not to go back there. And there stood a small black haired boy, wearing clothes much too big for him. Severus moved closer and saw that his eyes were closed; tears dripped from the lashes.

Severus swallowed uncomfortably. He didn't know what made him do it; perhaps it was the lingering presence of Lily around the house, or maybe he was just getting soft in his old age. Either way, he slowly put an arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry opened his eyes and stared right at him. Suddenly, he turned right into Severus's robes and broke into quiet sobs.

Severus allowed the boy to attach himself to his robes but removed his arm from around his shoulder. He stood watching the second window on the second floor as Harry continued to sob, and his thoughts went to Lily. What would she think right now of her son sobbing in the robes of the man who had led to her death?

* * *

A/N: Wow, so far I'm doing a chapter a day! What fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a good fifteen minutes later that Harry managed to extricate himself from Snape's robes. Trying to hide his face under his bangs, he surreptitiously swiped his fist across his eyes and then his nose.

"Is this where my mother lived?" Harry asked, after a while.

"Yes, it was," Snape replied, looking straight ahead at the window.

They stood there for a moment longer until Severus suddenly whirled around. "Come along, Potter. It does not do to dwell on memories," he muttered, more to himself than Harry.

Still sniffling slightly, Harry obediently followed. They walked in silence back up to the house on Spinner's End.

The moment they reached, Snape closed the door behind Harry, loudly. "Now, Potter. Explain what exactly you meant by leaving the house. My yelling at you was no reason for you to throw a tantrum and leave." Attention seeking brat, Snape sneered to himself, remembering the older version of the boy.

Harry looked up at him, surprised. "I thought you told me to leave, sir," he said quietly.

"I never said any such thing," Snape said, folding his arms and glaring.

"You did," Harry insisted stubbornly, "you said 'get out'."

"Don't argue with me, Potter. You are not to leave the house under any circumstance, you understand?"

Harry frowned. He knew better than to question authority figures but he couldn't help ask, "Why not?"

"Enough questions," Snape said, feeling a headache coming on. "You will not go out without my express permission. Is that clear?"

"Yes," the boy said mutinously.

"Yes, _sir_," he corrected.

"Yes, _sir_," Harry dutifully repeated, deciding not to push the professor's temper. Aunt Petunia probably would have swung a frying pan at him by now.

"Go to the room while I decide on your punishment," Snape directed.

Snape sighed in relief as he heard the door close behind Potter. It had been a trying morning. He should tell Dumbledore right now that he couldn't take care of Potter. Surely there was someone else more suited to the job; the Weasleys perhaps? But no, he recalled, the present-day Potter was staying with them. No, he would have to do it and hope that Dumbledore came up with a solution soon.

Snape considered the brat. He was different from what Severus would have expected. He seemingly had none of the attitude the present-day Potter had. Nor was he as spoilt as the present Potter, but that could be attributed to the fact that he had had no idea that he was famous. Snape absently wondered when the present-day Potter had found out.

As for the boy's punishment, well he certainly wasn't about to let him into his lab to scrub cauldrons. Writing lines? Useless. What would Potter hate more than anything? A gleeful smirk spread over his face. He had the perfect idea.

* * *

Harry sat idly on his bed, contemplating Professor Snape. The man confused him. One moment he was piling food onto his plate and telling him all about his parents, and the next he was yelling at him to get out. Then, he had comforted Harry when he had cried but when they had gotten back home, he had threatened to punish him!

Harry wasn't used to such eclectic behavior. At least at the Dursleys, he knew where he stood. He knew he would get minimal food, and why they punished him. He was secure in that knowledge.

He wondered what the professor would punish him with. Would he give him chores to do, or lock him in this room? That wouldn't be so bad. It was bigger and brighter than his cupboard and he could explore what was in the closets and the desk drawers. And if the professor decided that he would miss a meal, at least he had had a good breakfast to tide him over.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the door slamming open. He jumped and fell off the bed onto the floor. Snape stood in the entrance, his arms folded across his chest. He raised an eyebrow as he took in Harry's position. Harry quickly scrambled up.

"I hope you've pondered over what you've done, Potter," Snape began. Harry nodded even though he had no idea what he was supposed to have done. "I've decided upon your punishment," Snape continued, "follow me."

He turned around and glided down the stairs to the living room, Harry following right behind. "Sit," Snape ordered. Harry obediently took a seat on the edge of the sofa. Snape turned away from him for a moment and when he turned back, he held a book in his hand. He held it out to Harry.

Harry stared at it. "Well, Potter," Snape said impatiently, "take it."

With a small gasp, Harry quickly took the book and put it in his lap. Snape was doing that eyebrow thing again. "I'm sorry, sir," Harry said quietly, "I don't understand. Do you want me to clean the book?"

It took no small feat to shock Severus Snape, but the Harry Potter seemed to be succeeding at it remarkably well. Snape quickly planted a sneer on his face. Of course the brat would never think of actually reading a book.

"No, Potter, you will _read_ it," he instructed. "I will test you on it after you are finished so make sure you complete the whole thing."

Harry blinked. "But what about my punishment?"

"This is your punishment, you dunderhead," Snape exclaimed in frustration. 'You will finish that book. Do you understand me, Potter?"

Harry could just barely nod. "Good," Snape said in satisfaction, "I will be in the cellar. Do not even think of disturbing me."

Harry quickly shook his head. Snape walked over to one of the bookshelves and took out his stick - _wand_, Harry mentally corrected himself - and with one wave, the bookshelf parted to reveal a narrow staircase. Harry's mouth fell open. Snape turned back and smirked at him. "Close your mouth, Potter, before something nasty flies in." He walked into the darkness and behind him, the bookshelf closed.

"Wow," Harry whispered to himself. He pinched himself for the fourth time today, to make sure he was not dreaming. No, he still hadn't woken up. Shaking his head in disbelief, he lifted up the book still lying on his lap and turned it over to see the cover.

_Oliver Twist_, the cover said. It was obviously an old book, the binding coming apart in places. Harry could make out that the pages were old and yellowing. He reverently opened up to the first page. The Dursleys had never let him read books in the middle of the countless chores they gave him and he was never allowed to go to the library either. Now Professor Snape was telling him to read as a punishment? The man obviously didn't know what a punishment was! Oh well, who was he to complain.

He settled back on the sofa, and began to read, "Among other public buildings in a certain town…"

* * *

Snape rubbed his temples as the potion he had been working on – Wolfsbane – simmered to a halt. Coming down here had been a good distraction for him from the boy but he knew there was still much to do. The boy obviously needed clothes, which fell upon Snape to get. Grumbling, as he decanted the potion, he decided to go upstairs to make sure the brat was still doing as he was told.

He opened the secret entrance slowly; ready to swoop down on the boy if he wasn't reading, but to his shock, Harry had the book glued right in front of his face and seemed to be utterly engrossed in what he was reading. Would wonders never cease, Snape thought, bemused.

A while later, Snape dumped something heavy on table in front of Harry. Harry looked up from his book, and saw to his astonishment a tray with a sandwich and a glass of juice on it. Harry looked up at the professor but Snape looked just as menacing as ever.

"I thought I was being punished," Harry said in confusion.

"And so you are," Snape said gesturing to the book.

"So is this food for you?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, you foolish boy, it's for me which is why I have brought it here on the table directly in front of you," Snape barked.

Harry flinched at the harsh tone.

"Eat, Potter," Snape said tiredly, "I will be going out this afternoon to get clothes for you. After lunch, you will continue to read the book until I get back."

"Clothes for me sir?" Harry asked.

"Potter, must you persist in questioning everything I do?" Snape snapped.

"No, sir," Harry said quickly, "it's just that you don't have to get me clothes."

"Do you intend to run naked?" Snape said sarcastically.

Harry blushed. "No – " he began.

Snape quickly cut him off. "Quiet, Potter. When I am gone, do not leave the house. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered.

Sighing in frustration, Snape quickly pocketed a vial of Polyjuice, grabbed his cloak, and left the house before apparating away.

Harry happily munched on his sandwich and drank the juice that was a flavor he had never tasted before. Once again, Professor Snape had surprised him. He had gone through all the trouble of making lunch for Harry and then actually told him to keep sitting here, relaxing and reading his book.

Professor Snape was a strange man, Harry decided, but not bad. Yet there were so many questions unresolved about him and Harry was determined to find the answers.

* * *

A/N: I spoke too soon, but by the middle of the week, the work seems to pile up. Anyway... how did you like it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two hours later, Snape walked into the room where Harry was still sitting, reading, and dropped two bags on the floor in front of him. "Take these up to your room and put them away," he said.

Harry stared up at him. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm Professor Snape, you dunderhead," the Snape said, glaring at him. Was this the boy's idea of a joke? Just like his father.

"Oh yeah," Harry said standing up and quickly moving behind the sofa, "then what drink did you give me when you first found me outside?"

Snape blinked. "Hot chocolate. Potter what – " Suddenly he realized what the problem was. He was still Polyjuiced into the man he had gone as to do his shopping. He took the antidote to Polyjuice out of his pocket and downed it quickly, feeling the features of the face he had taken melt into his own.

Harry relaxed. "What was that?" he asked.

"I had taken a potion to alter my appearance when I went out," Snape explained. He stared hard at the child. Potter hadn't yelled for help or run when a stranger had come in; was it just Gryffindor bravado, or something more?

"Why?" Harry asked.

"None of your concern, Potter. Now do as I said and take the things upstairs," Severus ordered.

The bags looked heavy, Harry thought, not that it mattered. He was used to carrying the Durselys things. Whenever Aunt Petunia had taken him shopping, he had been forced to pick up the bags. He lifted the first one up and nearly stumbled at the weight of it; it felt like it was completely empty. Blinking in shock, he looked inside but it was filled with clothes. He lifted up the other bag, and once again, it felt like there was nothing in it.

Snape was watching him carefully. Harry looked up at him questioningly. "Magic, Mr. Potter," Snape smirked. Harry's look of astonishment slowly turned into a wide smile.

* * *

Professor Snape had gotten him more clothes than he had ever had in his life! And all brand new. Harry picked up a half-sleeved red T-shirt which was actually his size for once. He frowned. What would Snape do with all these clothes when he went back?

The other bag was even more of a surprise. Inside were puzzles and coloring books, storybooks and toys. Harry could only look at them in wonderment. Surely the professor hadn't gotten all of these for him. Maybe he just wanted them put away in this room. Yes, that was it, Harry decided.

He walked down the stairs and saw that the professor was sitting on his armchair with a book in his hand. Harry cleared his throat to get the professor's attention. Snape looked up over his book and raised his eyebrows.

"Thank you for the clothes, sir," Harry began, "I promise not to ruin them or drops things on them so you can use them later."

"See that you don't," Snape sneered and went back to his book.

Harry waited for him to say more but he didn't look up again. Harry sat on the sofa and picked up his book again. He yawned, tired of reading, and looked at the clock on the wall. At this time, he would usually be making tea for Aunt Petunia.

He stood up and went to the kitchen to put on a kettle. The tea was in a cabinet over the sink and Harry managed to find a box of biscuits in the cabinet next to it. Aunt Petunia would have hated this kitchen, he decided. It was dusty and poorly stocked. In fact, the up keeping of the entire house was poor now that he thought about it.

He quickly put together a tray with the tea and biscuits and set it down in front of Snape. Snape looked up from his book and looked down at the offering, his overlarge nose derisive. "What is this, Potter," he whispered.

* * *

"Tea," the little brat said uncertainly.

"Your mental capacity astounds me. Why is there tea?" Snape asked, rolling his eyes.

The boy bristled. "There's tea because I made the tea," he said cheekily, raising his eyebrows as if to add, 'your metal capacity astounds me'.

Snape felt the corners of his mouth twitch. "Very well," he said, going back to his book. The boy was watching him as if waiting for something. He sighed and picked up the mug of tea, and had a sip. His eyes widened in surprise.

"How do you know how I like my tea, Potter," he said suspiciously.

The boy looked embarrassed. "I was watching how you made it this morning," he answered.

Snape stared at the boy for a moment before suddenly snapping, "Well, why are you just standing here, boy. Go do something to occupy yourself. There is a reason I bought you those foolish toys." Ungrateful brat.

Potter's eyes widened. "You mean those are for me?"

"Obviously, Potter," Snape drawled, "unless you've seen any other half-wit children running around my house."

Honestly, Snape thought, rolling his eyes, the boy was acting as if he had never had toys before.

"Th – thank you, sir," Potter said, green eyes shining and reminding him uncomfortably of –.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he barked. Potter scrambled up the stairs faster than Severus would have thought possible.

Harry Potter had become something of a mystery to Snape. He had always considered the boy to be a spoilt, arrogant, foolish child who blundered into situations without any thought for the safety of himself or others. The Potter he was seeing now was a curious, cautious, mostly polite child with more than a few Slytherin traits. Snape might have thought about it more if it weren't from a disruptive floo call from Dumbledore.

* * *

"Ah, Severus, how are you and young Harry doing this evening?" Dumbledore asked jovially as he stepped out of the floo.

"Well enough, Albus," Snape answered noncommittally.

"He's not giving you too much trouble is he?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

Snape scowled. "I've kept the brat occupied most of the time."

"Oh? Where is he now?"

"Upstairs in his room." Snape realized his faux pas when he saw Albus's eyes twinkling and hurried on, "How is your plan to send him back going?"

"I will need to speak to Harry in more detail about the circumstances in which he arrived here," Dumbledore said.

"Speaking of the brat, Albus, he ran away in the morning and I when I followed, I found him in front of Lily's house. What struck me as odd was that he somehow knew it was his mother's house," Snape said.

Dumbledore gazed into the fire thoughtfully, "I do not know, Severus. It might be something worth asking the boy."

"I picked up our Harry from his home last night as you know," Dumbledore said presently, "and visited Horace. It seems congratulations are in order, Severus. You are now Hogwarts's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Snape's face remained impassive. "Thank you, Albus," he said, bowing his head in acknowledgement. He knew Dumbledore was trying to placate him with the opportunity to finally teach DADA, but even though he knew it was all part of the old headmaster's master plan, he appreciated it.

"Poor Harry has gone through so much. Sirius's death had affected him deeply but he is his parents' son; willing to fight to the end," Dumbledore continued.

"Indeed," Snape sneered.

Dumbledore looked at him disappointedly. "Harry is after all the same little boy you house with you now, Severus," he said, gazing at him over his half-moon spectacles.

"And that makes it better?" Snape snorted.

Dumbledore sighed. "We will see, Severus."

On that cryptic note, he flooed out, leaving Snape to glare and stubbornly hold on to opinions he had no intention of ever changing.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! They really make my day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That next few days went by in a similar routine. Harry woke up in the morning and helped Snape prepare breakfast. He read more of _Oliver Twist_, which he found himself enjoying immensely, and playing with the toys Snape had gotten him. In the afternoon, he made Snape tea and after dinner, Snape insisted he have a bath and go to bed early.

Snape more or less ignored him during the day and spent most of his time in his secret cellar. Harry still had so many questions about being a wizard and his parents and spells and potions and wands but Snape always brushed him off.

By the fifth day, Harry was tired of being stuck in the house: "I'm bored. Can't I go outside for a little while? Please Professor Snape."

"Potter, I have already told you. It is too dangerous," Snape said warningly.

Harry's boredom made him reckless. "But _why_ is it dangerous?" he asked insistently.

"That is none of your concern," Snape said, in a tone that closed the matter.

"It is my concern since I'm the one who can't go outside," Harry said stubbornly, "Why won't you just tell me?"

"Don't you dare even try, Potter," Snape snapped. He rubbed his temples and then sighed, "Do you remember that dark wizard I told you about?"

"The one who murdered my parents, whose name you won't tell me." Harry had asked again and again for more details when Snape was in a better mood but the man hadn't budged.

"His name is Voldemort," Snape said, rubbing his left forearm slightly.

Harry's eyes widened. "Voldemo – "

"Don't say his name!" Snape said dangerously, "You will call him the Dark Lord, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"But why?" Harry asked exasperatedly, wanting Snape to just tell him.

"Don't interrupt me, Potter, just do as I say."

Harry clamped his mouth shut.

"I told you that you were the cause of his downfall. As it happens, he is now back and intent on killing you. That is why no one can know you are here." Snape's words were slow and calculated.

"He – he wants to kill me," Harry said in shock.

Snape leaned back in his armchair. "Yes, Potter," he said coolly, "and now I hope you understand why I didn't want to tell you. You are safest inside this house."

"But I went to my mother's house that day and nothing happened," Harry blurted out.

Snape rolled his eyes, "And do you really want to take that risk again, knowing what I have just told you?"

As Harry tried to understand and absorb this information, Snape curiously asked, "How did you know that house was your mother's, Potter?"

Harry looked at him sharply. "You never answer any of my questions, Professor. Why should I answer yours?"

"The Headmaster wishes to know," Severus said, trying to hide his surprise. Technically, he supposed he could have forced the boy to tell him but he was so taken aback, it didn't occur to him.

"So what?" Harry asked shrugging.

Snape looked incredulously at the boy who so casually dismissed Albus Dumbledore.

"I can tell you, Professor, but only if you answer some of my questions," Harry said slyly.

"How many?" Snape negotiated.

Harry thought for a moment, "Five."

"Five? That seems slightly excessive seeing as I only get the answer to one." Snape actually sounded amused.

Harry just raised his eyebrows, a habit he had quickly picked up from Snape.

"Very well Potter, ask your questions," Snape instructed.

"Did you know my mother?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Snape answered shortly.

Harry waited for him to elaborate but he remained silent. Snape smirked at Harry's befuddled expression. "Next question, Potter."

"But – " Harry began.

"I did answer your question," Snape pointed out.

Harry deliberated, but realized he was right. The infuriating man!

"What is Hogwarts and what do you teach there?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts is a school of magic. Most wizards and witches in Britain are educated there from the age of eleven to seventeen, as will you be unfortunately. As for your _second_ question, I teach Potions at Hogwarts," Snape said.

Harry's eyes widened. "That doesn't count! I meant it as one question!" he argued.

"Potter, that is what happens when you make deals with a Slytherin," Snape said.

"What's a Slytherin?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"Slytherin is one of the four houses of Hogwarts. The people in Slytherin are most commonly cunning and ambitious, though we have been receiving quite a few dunderheads in recent years," Snape concluded, "Well, last question then, Potter."

Harry thought about asking what the other three houses were, or more about his mother, but the wisest way he could think of spending his last question was: "Why do you call me Potter and not Harry?"

"It's your name, isn't it?" Snape replied.

"You can't answer one question with another," Harry said smugly.

Snape looked like he was deliberating his answer. "Unlike your Muggle school, I presume, professors at Hogwarts call their students by their last name. It is a habit I have picked up."

Harry nodded, accepting the answer.

"Well, now Potter, are you ready to answer my question?"

"What was the question again?" Harry asked sheepishly.

Snape rolled his eyes, "How did you know that house was your mother's?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, "I just thought it was."

"Why did you go there then?" Snape asked, Harry's answers making no sense to him.

"Because that was where I was when I first came here. I thought if I went there, it would send me back to the Dursleys." Harry paused, "But I'm glad it didn't."

Snape stared at him.

Harry looked around uncomfortably under Snape's gaze. "Can't I please go outside at all?" he whined, changing the subject, "I promise I won't wander away or anything."

Snape shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, filing some away from later and concentrating on the boy's request. Snape certainly didn't want to spend the next five weeks with a whiny little brat. "I shall think about it, Potter. In the mean time, if you are so bored, you may write an essay on _Oliver Twist_."

"An essay?" Harry asked, eyes widening.

"I do not intend on repeating myself. Here is a quill, ink and parchment. I want two inches on the novel." Snape said, summoning the implements with his wand (Harry blinked in delight), "And be warned, Mr. Potter, I do not accept shoddy work."

Harry gulped. Maybe complaining about being bored to Snape wasn't the best idea.

* * *

Snape did in fact keep to his word and "think about it". Both he and Potter were obviously miserable in this house, and as loathe as Severus was to continue hosting Potter, no means of sending him back seemed imminent. The most obvious solution was that they both go stay in his quarters at Hogwarts.

He therefore contacted the Headmaster the very next day and worked out the logistics about Potter's position.

"Potter, pack your things. We're going to stay at Hogwarts," he told the brat the morning after.

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Unless you believe me to be lying I suggest you do as I say," he said silkily.

"Yes, sir," Harry said quickly, scrambling up the stairs.

Snape shook his head, amused by the boy's antics, before scowling. He was, after all, still the same Potter that tormented him every day.

"Now, Potter," he spat at the boy when he came down, "there are a few rules we need to go over before we get to Hogwarts."

Harry was least concerned by the Professor's capricious behavior, having mostly gotten used to it. He kept his expression curiously polite.

"You will be allowed to roam the grounds while the students are not present, but under no circumstance will you tell anyone your name, for the same reason I mentioned earlier," he took a deep breath, "I will tell everyone you are my ward, a relative of mine whose parents just died. If anyone asks, you will say your name is Henry Prince."

Snape glared at Harry, as if trying to burn this information into his mind. Harry quickly nodded.

"What is your name then?" Snape asked.

"Henry Prince," Harry said promptly.

"Very well, then. Let's be off." Snape walked over to the floo. "Throw the floo powder in, say 'Hogwarts, Severus Snape's quarters' and step in," he instructed.

Gulping nervously, Harry walked over to the floo.

"Don't be nervous, Potter," Snape said snappily, "I'm right behind you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

One could tell these were Snape's quarters by the sheer number of books lining the long shelves, Harry thought as he stumbled through the fireplace. Honestly, how much did the man read?

An instant later, Snape appeared behind him, gliding gracefully through the fireplace.

"Put your things in the corner over there," he instructed, "I will have to ask Albus to get another room put in for you."

As Harry put down the small bag in which he had his possessions, Severus narrowed his eyes. In his haste to leave that house, he hadn't noticed that he had not put an undetectable extension charm on that particular bag, so how precisely had Potter packed his things?

He strode over and unzipped the bag to reveal nothing more than the oversized pair of pants and T-shirt Harry had first arrived in.

He whirled on the disobedient brat. "Potter, what is the meaning of this! Did you think that by leaving all the clothes and toys I had bought you, you would get more out of me?" he demanded.

Harry had backed up against a wall. "N – no, sir," he said quietly, his green eyes wide with fear.

"Then precisely why did you bring these rags?" Snape looked at the clothes in disgust and dropping them to the floor, cast 'Incendio'. As the clothes burst into flame, Harry cried out in surprise.

"Well, Potter? Any more complaints?" he sneered.

"No!" Harry said, distressed, "I just didn't think you'd want me to bring them since they're yours."

"What do you think I would do with the you nitwit? Enlarge them and wear them?"

Harry was silent. Then, trembling slightly, he said, "You mean you bought them for me?"

Snape stared at the brat, unable to make sense of what he was blathering about. Of course he had bought the clothes for him! And for that matter, what eight year old cared so much about whose clothes her wore?

"Whose clothes did I just burn?" he asked finally.

"My cousin, Dudley's," Harry said promptly.

"Why were you wearing your cousin's rags?"

"Because he'd outgrown them," Harry said, innocently.

"What about your own clothes? Surely your aunt and uncle buy you clothes of your own."

"No, sir," Harry answered, "I've always worn Dudley's clothes."

As Snape looked at the boy, he remembered that first day when the boy had argued with him about buying clothes, and later, the overly grateful expression on his face. And then there were the toys. Didn't he have a similar reaction to them?

"What about the toys?" he asked, "Don't tell me your relatives never gave you those either."

"No, sir, they didn't," Harry said, "I was only allowed to take Dudley's broken things." He paused, "I did secretly read his books though. He never touched those."

Harry squirmed uncomfortably, unused to speaking to anyone about the Dursleys. Luckily, their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Snape shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts and swung the door open.

"Good morning, Severus," the headmaster said cheerfully, "And Harry, it's been quite a while. How are you doing, my boy?"

"Very well, thank you, sir," Harry said politely.

"I thought I heard raised voices." He glances sharply at Snape who pretended to ignore him.

"It was nothing but a misunderstanding, Albus," Snape said dismissively.

"I see," Dumbledore said doubtfully, as if he didn't believe Snape, "Are you getting along well enough with Professor Snape, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry said, defensively, not liking how the headmaster was treating Snape, "Professor Snape's been really nice to me. He gives me food whenever I want and book and clothes and toys and I have a real room!"

Dumbledore looked surprised, while Snape made a sudden movement.

"Well, I'm delighted you're happy then for the time," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "I've been doing some research on time travel, and I believe there's a potion that may send you back."

"Professor Snape can make that, can't he?" Harry said, blatant admiration shining in his eyes.

"Did you have something else to say, Albus," Snape said quickly, before Albus could twinkle or give him a knowing glance or have any other reaction that would infuriate him.

"Yes, quite right," Dumbledore said, "Harry, can you tell me what exactly you were thinking before you came to this time. I understand from Professor Snape that the first place you arrived was your mother's old house."

Harry nodded. "Aunt Petunia sent me to bed without dinner and I was really hungry," he said guiltily. He didn't want to appear ungrateful. "I could hear Aunt Petunia giving Dudley a third helping of pudding and I closed my eyes and just wished that I had a mother to give me pudding," he whispered, looking down at the floor. "When I opened my eyes again, I was at that house."

He looked up at the adults. Dumbledore's eyes were suspiciously shiny while Snape's expression remained impassive.

"Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore said, "Severus, I would like to talk to you in private. Hagrid will be more than willing to look after young Harry for a few hours."

Snape gave a nod and Dumbledore walked out of the quarters.

"Potter, come here." Snape lifted up Harry's fringe and waved his wand, casting a quick glamour on the scar. "Do you remember your name?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Henry Prince."

They walked to the entrance hall together where Dumbledore had summoned Hagrid.

"Hagrid," Snape said, "I trust you remember my recalcitrant ward, Henry?"

Hagrid smiled. "Aye, tha' I do, Professor."

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry said shyly.

"I will trust you then to keep him out of mischief while I meet with Professor Dumbledore," Snape said.

"O' course, Professor. I'll introduce yeh to Fang, Henry. An' we can say hello to Grawpy. He loves visitors…" Hagrid spoke, one large hand enveloping Harry's shoulder.

Snape watched as the two left, then, sighing, he turned towards the stairs. It seemed that Harry Potter, in any form, would never stop making his life as difficult as it could possibly be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when Snape entered.

"Did you know?" Snape asked as he sat down.

Dumbledore sighed. "I knew that Harry was never treated like a son at the Dursleys's house. Nothing more."

"Very Slytherin of you, Albus," Snape commented, thinking about how much easier it must have been for Albus to ignore Potter's situation. The less he knew, the better.

Ignoring him, Dumbledore said, "Petunia Dursley is the only family Harry has. Her blood protects Harry from Voldemort."

Snape flinched involuntarily.

"She never cared for Harry as I would have wished but she did not spoil him, and did in fact provide a home for him." Dumbledore continued. It seemed as if he was trying to convince himself.

Snape remained silent, recalling that he had no vested interest in the boy.

"I admit," Dumbledore went on, "that I do not know the full extent of what Harry has gone through at the hands of the Petunia and her family, but Harry is resilient and has borne out his time there quite well."

Snape's head snapped up. "That is all you care about? That he has 'borne' it?"

"No, Severus," Dumbledore said tiredly, "I regret what he has been through but I cannot change it now." He paused. "However, perhaps you can."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"I have yet to begin on the research to send young Harry back. As he seems quite comfortable here, I see no reason to rush at the moment with so much more going now. He seems to have found quite a good guardian in you."

"Me?" Snape snorted.

"Did you not notice how the boy defended you? He has obviously formed an attachment to you."

"If he is comparing me to the Muggles he lives with, of course he has!"

"So you agree that you are a good guardian for Harry Potter?"

"I do not have a choice in the matter as it is."

"Then I trust you to give him the childhood he deserves, while you can. I see so many similarities between you and him."

Snape quickly strode out before he was tempted to argue any longer. As he walked through the castle, he thought about what the Headmaster had said. The old man obviously did not condone Potter's treatment, but truly, in their present time, Potter had but one more year to stay with his relatives. He snorted to himself. Potter was an arrogant menace. He remembered seeing Potter's memories last year and had simply considered the incidents with his relatives as Potter's due.

It was the boy who Snape was thinking about now. The small boy who wore baggy, oversized clothes, and had never had toys, or parents or friends to care about him until… He stopped that train of thought immediately. It had been a long time since he had visited memory lane, but he seemed to be doing so more often lately. The boy was nothing like him. Nothing at all.

* * *

Snape was surprised to note how easily Potter adapted to being his ward; one would think they were actually related. Potter asked permission whenever he wanted to go visit Hagrid, he walked with Snape to all meals and chattered nonstop in the evening about his day.

Snape for his part found that his hatred for Harry Potter did not extend to this child. Perhaps it was all spent on the older version, or perhaps he just didn't feel like dealing with another Potter. Perhaps Albus's words about being nice to Potter had actually gotten in to some part of his head. At first he had ignored Potter, but Potter seemed to be quite thick-skinned and refused to back down even when faced with Snape's vitriol.

It had to be the lack of ability to take house points or give detentions Snape thought bitterly as the brat tentatively took his hand while they were walking to the Great Hall for dinner. Needless to say, Snape shook him off immediately, not that Potter seemed to be fazed.

"Good evening, Severus and Henry," Minerva McGonagall said smiling.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall," Harry replied happily, causing Minerva to beam, something which seldom, if not never happened. The brat had all the staff eating out of the palm of his hand, Snape grumbled to himself, not that Potter seemed to notice himself.

"Henry!" Snape snapped, halfway through the meal, "Why are your vegetables completely untouched?"

Potter made a puzzled face, "I'm eating vegetables, sir," he said pointing to his mashed potatoes."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Potatoes are not vegetables. Eat all the greens on your plate or no dessert tonight."

Harry pouted and made that puppy-dog face that would cause those weaker than Snape to break. Sprout, naturally, was first.

"Oh come now, Severus, the poor child is so thin as it is. Surely you wouldn't deny him dessert."

"I assure you I would," Snape said through clenched teeth. Perhaps he had underestimated Potter and he did in fact know his power among the staff. He glared at Potter and Potter glared back. Potter broke off first and sighed, "Okay, I'll eat my vegetables because you told me to, sir," he said obediently shoving a forkful into his mouth.

Snape smirked in triumph at winning this particular battle, but the smirk slid off as he realized that his colleagues had decided to reward this obedient behavior with second, and then third helpings of dessert! When his protests had been met with a barrage of "Oh Severus, the poor child…" he had given up and left.

* * *

Harry felt a little bad for needling Snape. He had never had anyone care about his eating habits before, nor had he ever gotten the amount of attention the Hogwarts teaching staff gave him. In the end, he decided it would be best to apologize to Snape.

However, when he got back to Snape's chambers, the man wasn't there. Was he mad at him, Harry thought worriedly. He looked at the time and saw that he still had fifteen minutes till the curfew Snape had set for him to be in the dungeons. Maybe he could find the man in that amount of time. He set off quickly and walked up to the second floor. As he passed by a large window, he stopped abruptly as he saw a lone dark figure walking across the grounds. Snape, Harry thought and hurried downstairs.

Snape was approaching the forest as Harry ran across the grounds as fast as he could to catch up with him. "Professor Snape!" Professor Snape!" he called out as he approached.

Snape looked around before turning and noticing Harry running to catch up with him. "Potter!" he snarled menacingly, "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I… just wanted to say… I'm sorry about what happened… at dinner," Harry panted.

"What on earth are you talking about, Potter," Snape snapped, "get back to the castle immediately!"

"Where were you going?" Harry asked, ignoring him, "You're not leaving because I was rude to you, are you?"

Snape paused. "Potter, contrary to what you might believe, the world does not revolve around you. I am not angry with you and I am not leaving. I will be back later."

"You will?" Harry said, relief palpable in his voice.

"Yes," Snape said, glancing around quickly.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, not seeming the least bothered that they were standing at the corner of the Forbidden Forest and Snape had his wand out and was looking tense.

"None of your business, Potter. I do not have time to wait for someone to pick you up so you are to go back to the castle and _stay in our quarters_. Is that clear?" Snape glared at him seriously, telling him he meant business.

"Okay, sir," Harry answered in a small voice.

"Go now, while I'm watching."

Harry turned around and began jogging away. When he was near the castle, he turned around and saw Snape clutching his left arm as he walked into the forest.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, it's been a while but what to do when life and writer's block get in the way. Anyway hope you liked the new chapter, written in honor of my birthday. It's my gift to you!


End file.
